The objective of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (G.O.G.) is the improvement in treatment using a multidisciplinary approach in patients with gynecologic malignancies. The G.O.G. is conducting clinical trials utilizing conventional and investigational modalities including surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and immunotherapy applied to cancers of the vulva, vagina, cervix, uterus, and ovary as well as Gestational trophoblastic disease. Tufts-New England Medical Center is a full member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group and Massachusetts General Hospital is an affiliate member. Tufts-New England Medical Center supports and participates in all activities of the G.O.G. including entering patients onto appropriate studies, providing follow-up data on all patients attending G.O.G. business meetings, and providing expertise to aid in developing new protocols.